A Blizzard of Confessions, Wishes, and Promises
by hot4booth
Summary: This is based on the many preview video clips for The Blackout in the Blizzard, the candlelight photo and the interview from David. I wrote the first 1.5 chapters before the show aired. I've interjected thoughts and added scenes.
1. The Trouble with the Seats

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **This is based on the many preview video clips for _The Blackout in the Blizzard_, the candlelight photo and the interview from David. I wrote the first 1.5 chapters before the show aired. Since this was based on video clips, there will be quotes from the show that do not belong to me. I've interjected thoughts and added scenes.

This story line is all about Booth, Bones, & Sweets. I didn't include anything from in the lab because I didn't feel like I knew enough about the case

**Author's Notes**: Thank you to my friends in the Boneyard who encouraged me. (Allison, Robin, alexsmom, hm2, JET, and Samantha – I hope I didn't forget anyone.)

**A Blizzard of Confessions, Wishes, and Promises**

**Chapter 1: The Trouble with the Seats**

"Holy smokes! You weren't kidding! Uh, that looks like it weighs a ton." exclaimed Sweets. Without watching where he was going, he bent down further to look into the vacant building. He teetered as he stepped into the snow bank and toppled over landing right on Booth. Booth fell face first into the snow. Brennan turned around when she heard the twin "Oomphs' and laughed.

"Sweets! Get the hell off of me, right now!"

""Booth, if you would just calm down, I could actually move!"

Booth was moving his limbs trying to roll over and it looked like he was making an angel in the snow. It made Brennan laugh even more. If Booth wasn't in that predicament, he would very much enjoy paying more attention to her sweet and rare laugh. "You expect me to calm down?" he asked incredulously.

Brennan finally had mercy on the two and helped pull Sweets off of Booth. Booth got up covered in snow and spitting some of it out of his mouth. "Okay. We can do this. It just takes a little planning. I think what we need to do first is…."

Brennan interrupted. "Actually, all it takes is simple physics. Let's get in there and I'll explain where we need to lift and shift to keep it balanced in order to move it."

Booth looked annoyed, but Sweets was impressed. "Why do I need to remind you of how long you've known me, Sweets? You should be impressed."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Finally making it into Booth's apartment building through the back entrance, they used the freight elevator reserved for moving in furniture.

"Okay Bones, you're the brain of this operation. Explain how the muscles of the team can move it in and make it fit. And Sweets here can tell if we need to adjust one way or another to keep us from damaging anything. I really can't afford a fine." _That's an understatement. Who knows how long I'll be paying for that damn ring._

"I'll have you know, I do have muscles. They're just a little sore from getting this thing here." Both Booth and Brennan smirked but what they really wanted to do was laugh out loud.

It took more frustration than they originally anticipated, but they finally were able to close the door. "Okay. Door's shut. Just hit the button and I'll meet you upstairs," Sweets announced as he was already walking up the steps.

Brennan was starting to get anxious. This escapade was taking longer than she thought and Cam had just called needing her help on a possibly deadly virus found in their latest victim. "Booth, I need to get to the lab right away. The victim may be suffering from a deadly virus and the killer could be infected."

"We'll get there soon, get these seats out, and before you know it, we'll be back at the lab."

The elevator made a creaking sound and stopped.

"The lights went out!" yelled Sweets. "Must be the blizzard."

"Cam," Brennan said into her cell phone. "I'm in Booth's elevator and we may have lost power."

"I heard there were outages all over the city. Thankfully, we still…"

"I can't hear you, Cam. Are you…? Great!" said Brennan sarcastically.

"Wait." Booth was starting to look alarmed. "Is this fever thing bad?"

"We have to find the killer before he spreads the disease. The city may be on the verge of a deadly viral outbreak."

"And we're stuck in here?" Booth looked like such a thing just couldn't be happening to _them_. Brennan didn't answer. She just looked worried. "Sweets!" yelled Booth as he hit the side of the freight elevator. "Sweets!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sweets ran back down the steps and stated the obvious. "You're trapped."

Sarcastically, Booth responded, "No kidding!"

"I hope we're not here long. Besides needing to find the killer, it's going to start getting cold in here. I'm glad I wore my hat." She looked at Booth. "The hat you joked about."

"I was just teasing and having fun, Bones. I didn't mean for you to take me seriously. I think you look adorable wearing your hat."

Brennan looked suspicious.

"Really! I do!" Booth defended himself. "But it would probably be good to get a couple of blankets," he said as he reached into his suit pocket. He looked surprised as he searched every pocket he had.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't find my keys." Booth was irritated. How could a bad situation get worse? But he did suppose he had it coming. He must have really ticked off God. All that had been going wrong in his life that past few weeks was proof enough for him.

"Maybe your manager has a spare key. Where would I find him?" offered Sweets.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth pulled out his cell and dialed 911. "Listen, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth. The power has gone out in my apartment building…. You're emergency services. This is an emergency. We're trapped in an elevator. There are two of us. If you could just send… No. No. Nobody's hurt, but listen, there's a killer virus out there that only we can stop so just get someone here now or… Hello? You're kidding me." He looked at Brennan in disbelief. "He hung up on me!"

"Well, Cam spoke to the Center of Disease Control in Georgia. There have been no other reported cases of CCHF."

"So, that's good," said Booth hopefully.

"Only if we catch the killer in time. He's the one that can spread the disease."

Sweets appeared from around the corner. "Hey, guys. You okay?"

"What's with the hat?" Booth asked. _I'd never be caught dead wearing that thing! _

"You're manager wasn't home, but you're next door neighbor's home."

"Mrs. Ross," Booth confirmed.

"Yeah. She's a very friendly woman. She gave me a bunch of stuff in case you guys get cold. Oh, here. This is for light."

"No!" yelled Brennan.

"Sweets!" yelled Booth. "Move!"

"What? It's a menorah."

"Do you know what would have happened to your arm if the elevator started moving again?" asked Booth.

Brennan answered in detail. "Extensive trauma to your radius and ulna. Perhaps even spontaneous amputation."

"I feel… a little sick."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth was surprised when his cell phone buzzed. "Oh. Ohh! There's not a match for the victim in missing persons or passport control."

Brennan stunned Booth and made him jump. "Arrh!" Then she hit the seats.

"Whoa! Wait," responded Booth.

"I blame you!" yelled Brennan.

"Wait. You blame me for what? For the no match or for the blizzard?"

"They're chairs, Booth!" She emphasized her anger with another slap on the backs of the seats. "Just a bunch of chairs!"

"First of all, they're not just chairs. They're history. They're from the Veteran's Stadium in Philly. And secondly, I'm going to get us out of here."

"You have a plan." Brennan looked unconvinced.

"That's right. I have a plan." Booth pointed up. "The escape hatch."

Brennan looked up at the hatch. "Great. I'll climb up and get it open."

"Oh no, no, no. I'm the climber and you're the thinker."

Brennan argued, "No. I'll be able to fit through the gap much easier." She walked around the seats to stand in front of him. "Here."

"Bones, just let me do the climbing."

Brennan dismissed him. "Kneel down. I'll show you." Brennan then pulled Booth firmly against her.

Booth's awareness of what happened came instantly when he could feel the curves of her breasts against his face. "Oh! Hell-O! Uh, you wanna get on my shoulders?" _and move my head away from your breasts that have been tempting me for years in your low cut shirts?_

Sweets walked up without immediately noticing the partners. "Hey guys, Mrs. Ross sent some snacks… Hell-O."

Brennan was confused. "Hello. Why is everyone saying '_hello_'?"

Sweets was having a hard time containing his shock. "Uh, I'm sorry. Should I…" he nodded his head to indicate leaving. "Is this a bad time?"

Booth was embarrassed to be caught in such a position with Brennan. "Hello. She wants to sit on my shoulders."

Now Sweets was becoming amused with the scene. "Traditionally, people do that the other way around."

Brennan pushed Booth away by about a foot and he couldn't be more relieved.

"I'm merely demonstrating that the widest part of me is narrower than the widest part of Booth. See?" Brennan firmly pulled him back against her chest.

Booth mumbled a strained, "Oh! Right!"

"Wow!" Sweets was always amazed by Brennan's lack of social norms, but this was way interesting… and surprising even for her. "Okay, comparing body parts, what else is there to do during a blizzard, right?"

Booth choked out, "Okay. I got the idea, Bones. Thank you."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"What were you trying to do, Bones? You shocked the hell out of the baby duck. He's only twelve, you know."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "When are you ever going to let him grow up, Booth? He can't be twelve forever. Remember, we did see him having sex with Daisy in his office."

"Oh, God. Did you have to say that? That's not an image I want to think about."

"Then think about sex with someone else," she stated as if she was reporting a cause of death.

"Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome. So who are you thinking about?"

"Bones, I'm asking you to stop talking about _it."_

"You mean sex. You don't want to talk about sex. You just want to think about it. Okay." She shrugged her shoulders.

Booth growled softly. And Brennan chuckled.

"You do that on purpose, don't you?"

"Do what?" _She looks so damn innocent, but I'm on to her_.

"You know what? Let's just get you on my shoulders."

"Fine. Which foot do you want me to start with?"

"Does it really matter, Bones?"

"Of course, it does. Then you'll be prepared to shift your weight to compensate for the discrepancy of weight on each shoulder."

"Okay, then, start with your left foot."

"Are you sure Booth? Isn't that the shoulder you injured at the explosion while chasing Broadsky a few weeks ago?"

Booth chuckled. "Bones, if you already knew which foot you wanted to use first, why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Well, that wouldn't be as funny. I am becoming more humorous, you know."

"Yeah, very funny. I'm getting cold. Can you just get on my shoulders already?"

"Yes. You'll see that I'm right. My body will fit better…"

Booth interrupted. "Whoa! Watch it, Bones. Stop talking and keep your balance."

"I thought you were supposed to help with that."

Booth mumbled something that couldn't be understood.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Am I hurting your shoulder?"

"No," he lied.

"This hatch isn't budging, Booth. It probably hasn't been opened in 10 years."

"Since when do you make guesses?"

"These aren't bones, Booth. I can hardly…. Ouch!"

"What happened? Are you okay?" Booth tried to look up, but when he did, he lost their balance. Booth's left shoulder seemed to have just collapsed. Booth wanted to break Brennan's fall so he twisted around in an odd way to soften the blow. She didn't hit the floor, but she did land awkwardly on Booth and her shoulder hit his injured one on the way down.

"Booth! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a little irritated… old wound and all."

"I doubt that. Let me take a look." She helped him take his suit coat off and it was instantly noticeable that he was in more than a little pain. Bones started feeling around on his shoulders and back. Booth was hyper-aware of every touch and had to concentrate on baseball stats.

Sweets returned and once again wondered what the partners were up to.

"Oh. Good. You're here," said Brennan. "Booth re-injured his shoulder."

"It's not dislocated, again. It's just sore."

"You should still ice it." Brennan turned back to Sweets with the question in her eyes.

"Right. I'll go visit Mrs. Ross again."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 2 is written but needs to be polished and edited. It's tentatively titled, _The Sharing in the Peas_. I'm guessing this will be 3-4 chapters long and completed by the end of the weekend.


	2. The Frozen Peas for Melting Hearts

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. There are quotes from the episode that do not belong to me. I've interjected thoughts, altered scenes and added scenes.

**A Blizzard of Confessions, Wishes, and Promises**

**Chapter 2: The Frozen Peas for Melting Hearts**

Sweets came back with a bag of frozen peas for Booth's shoulder. He sat against the fenced wall to hold the bag in place and Brennan settled in beside him.

"Isn't it strange when fate brings people together at right moment?" mused Sweets as he sat on the stairs next to the elevator.

"I don't believe in fate," said Brennan.

"It's not funny," Booth said.

_What did Booth mean by that? He's the heart guy. He's the religious guy. He's the guy that believes things always happen eventually. Booth believes in fate. Has that changed?_

Sweets wasn't going to give up. "Listen to my point. You find yourselves here."

"Trapped," said Booth.

It didn't deter Sweets. "You could look at it that way… or you could see it as an opportunity."

"Sweets," Booth was getting annoyed. "Stop shrinking around the bush. Just say what it is you want to say."

"What do you think of resuming therapy for one or two months?"

"What?" yelled Booth.

"Why?" asked Brennan.

"No. Forget about why. No. It's not gonna happen. And why would you bring that up now?"

"Let's be honest," said Sweets. "A lot has happened over the past few months. Now I know that Hannah's presence has stirred up a lot of feelings between you."

Booth's hands balled up into fists. "Stop! Right there!"

"I agree," said Brennan.

Sweets surprised them when he didn't back down. Maybe it was because Booth was stuck in the elevator and couldn't walk away from him. "No. Because I care about you. Both of you."

"You know what?" Booth grabbed the bag of peas from his shoulder. "Stop or I'll hit you with the frozen peas."

But Sweets continued. "I know that you've been forthcoming about your feelings for each other in the past."

"The past is the past," Booth said sternly.

"But as a couple…"

Brennan interrupted. "No. Booth and I are not a couple."

"I understand. I'm just saying that…"

"Stop! Just stop! Alright. Just listen to my words. It is…. Over!" His anger had been escalating since Sweets sat down and started to talk with them. And Booth sent the frozen bag of peas sailing towards Sweets. The bars broke the bag wide open and peas flew in all directions.

"Don't you ever mention Hannah, again! Understand?"

Brennan felt a little out of place in the argument, but ultimately she was worried about her best friend. Booth didn't deserve to be treated that way. He was obviously still hurting. He may not even believe in fate, anymore. Perhaps when he said he was done with women, it was his way of agreeing that love is ephemeral. He wasn't supposed to be learning from her. She was learning from him. She spent months alone in the Maluku Islands examining her life with Booth and his beliefs in his metaphorical heart.

Sweets was the psychologist. Why couldn't he see what Booth needed? Looking back and forth between the two men, Booth's guarded face looked like it was made of stone and Sweets looked guilty and rejected.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sweets had been smart and left them alone. The partners sat in silence for about ten minutes. "Listen Bones, I'm sorry for letting my anger get out of control. I hope I didn't scare you in any way. Are we still good?"

"Do you mean are we staying partners?" He chuckled and nodded. "Well, then yes. We're good."

"Good. That's Good."

Brennan asked him a question hesitantly. "Can I talk to you about Cam without you getting too upset?"

"Why Cam?"

"Because I thought you used to be really good friends."

"We are good friends. What's this all about?"

"She's more of a neutral person." Booth's mind was full of questions. "I'm worried about you Booth. And it's not my place to help you."

"Bones, I was wrong to give you that ultimatum. When I said partners, I assumed we could be partners _**and**_ friends like we always have been. Friends help each other."

"Not this time, Booth. Sweets was right about one thing. HB affected our working relationship."

Booth's eyebrows lifted and he wore a smirk. "HB?"

"You don't want to hear her name. Maybe Cam can help you get through all the confusing feelings and thoughts about yourself, and women in general."

"Bones, please," he begged. "You promised."

"I know. But it's disturbing to see you change the beliefs you've had your whole life." She felt like she was risking a lot talking to him like this, but she cared too much not to miss the opening Sweets made.

"You're in pain. Here. Sit between my legs and let me massage your sore muscles."

She was glad when he didn't even hesitate. "Bones, that feels really good. I can feel my body relaxing already."

"The stress can exasperate an injury. If I can relieve some of that, I want to."

After a few quiet moments, Brennan tried to make her suggestion one more time. "You know, if you do talk to Cam, it could keep Sweets off your back."

Booth snorted. "I don't think that's possible."

"Anything's possible. Cam can push him away."

"Anything is possible? What did you do with the Temperance Brennan I know?"

"She's been evolving while you weren't looking."

_That hurt._ "I feel like I've let you down. I've changed, too, but not for the better."

"I'm not sure what you think you've done wrong, but you need to forgive yourself so everything can feel right again, so you're romanticized beliefs can return."

"Why are you encouraging that when you don't have many of the same beliefs?

"First of all, you're the man who became everything to me. The man I'd do anything for even if it meant having regrets, letting you go so you can be happy, and running away so I wouldn't burden you. Secondly, you reminded me before we left that everything would change. It's evolution. I've been evolving since I was in the Maluku Islands. I got what I wanted and needed. Time and space."

It was a lot to take in for Booth. And his head was starting to hurt from the referred pain in his shoulder. "I need to think about what you just said. I owe that to both of us. But right now, my head is starting to throb. I wish I had my pillow and soft bed. I guess you're right, these chairs were a stupid idea. This is all my fault."

"So now you're taking credit for the blizzard?"

"Don't make me laugh. My head hurts."

"I've got an idea. It's not the best plan, but it might be better than no plan. I can fold up one of the blankets on my lap and you can use it as a pillow. Use the other blanket to keep yourself as warm as possible."

"How do you expect to stay warm?"

"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. I'm just as much an alpha-female as you are an alpha-male. And in this situation, I win."

He chuckled again. "Stop that," he said softly.

"Stop what?"

"Making me laugh."

"I don't understand what was funny. The colder you get, the tenser you'll become. If you tense your muscles, then you'll increase your pain."

"You said you get to win this time. Bones, how often do I actually get to win an argument?"

"That's impossible for me to answer, Booth. I don't count those kinds of things. To make a guess about something that occurs without physical markers would be foolish."

"Squint!"

"Eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Glasses."

"No way, not that game."

"Yes way."

"Wrong."

"Right."

"Left."

"Left-overs."

"Boring."

"Paper work"

"Wait, paper work is boring?"

"You don't like it either."

"Well, that's technically true. But when I do it with you, it goes much quicker. And the view is beautiful."

Brennan half snorted and half laughed. "Are you sure it isn't the Thai food that makes it better?"

"Well, that helps, too."

"Maybe Sweets won't show his face around here for awhile. You can try and sleep a little. Don't think that you have to entertain me."

Booth didn't think it would be possible to sleep. He was uncomfortable. The floor was hard and Brennan was too close. "Are you trying to get me to stay quiet? Because as nice as this is to be able to lie down, it's not comfortable enough to actually sleep."

"I would have thought you'd have slept in worse conditions in Afghanistan."

_She caught me there._ "The sand is better than concrete. And I wasn't anxious about sleeping with my head on your lap."

"No. I'm a poor substitute." She gasped. _Will I ever learn to stop being so blunt and selfish?_ "I'm sorry. We finally get rid of Sweets and I've said something about her twice now."

"Bones, we've been partners for years. I know how you operate and you didn't refer to her to try and fix me or hurt me."

All was silent for a few moments. He closed his eye to feign sleep to remove the uneasiness that had settled in. When Brennan started to run her fingers through his hair, he thought that maybe he would be able to sleep. "That feels nice, Bones. I might be able to sleep after all."

As she continued to lightly massage his head, he thought about the things she'd said over the past several minutes. He couldn't let her believe she was a substitute for Hannah. She wasn't second best. She would never be a consolation prize… if they ever did have a more intimate relationship.

"Bones?" He hadn't opened his eyes yet, and after a few moments, he wondered why she hadn't responded. When he looked at her, he found that she had closed her eyes. He hated to disturb her, but…

"Bones?" he said just a little louder. She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "You're not a substitute." He waited a few moments to let that soak in. "You're not a substitute. She was."

Brennan had so many questions. Over the past few months, his life had been full of contradictions. She wondered if that was upsetting him more than losing Hannah.

Booth interrupted her thoughts with one of his own. "Do you think it's possible for us to be together one day?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Wow! I'm honored by how much attention this story has received through alerts, favorites, and reviews. Thank you!

**OooopsAmObsessed, Lady-josie, SouthunLady, mendenbar, PotterLover1996, Boneslover10, talo0518, **and** JET1967**… Thank you for the quick encouragement. I was happy to read that it was sweet and funny with good banter. On the topic of Sweets, he has annoyed me most of the season. But without him in the elevator episode, I'm not sure B&B would be moving in the right direction, yet. So maybe one day I'll be able to forgive him. LOL

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, too!


	3. Satisfying Outcomes from the Elevator

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. There are quotes from the episode that do not belong to me. I've interjected thoughts, altered scenes and added scenes.

**A Blizzard of Confessions, Wishes, and Promises**

**Chapter 3: Satisfying Outcomes from the Elevator**

_She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "You're not a substitute." He waited a few moments to let that soak in. "You're not a substitute. She was."_

_Brennan had so many questions. Over the past few months, his life had been full of contradictions. She wondered if that was upsetting him more than losing Hannah._

_Booth interrupted her thoughts with one of his own. "Do you think it's possible for us to be together one day?"_

**~BOOTH&BONES~**

"I find myself unsure of what it is you're asking. You said we're good. And you've said you wanted to be partners _and_ friends." She guessed he meant more than a friendship, but she needed to hear it. His words and actions have been back and forth and difficult to interpret.

"I mean together-together. A couple."

"Cam and Angela once told me that we already were a couple," _Another reference to the past._ "But we just didn't have sex. Even Clark had a say about it," she smiled at the memory. "That was when we were working on our second case after we returned to D.C. and we got our lab back in working order." She leaned over to the side to look at him more closely. "Have you noticed how much Clark has changed?"

Booth sat up to look at her with a more comfortable distance. He was sad to admit he hadn't noticed a change. He hardly ever saw the squints.

"He's quite funny. He made a big show about how crazy it was we never tore our clothes off and just finally did it!" Booth's jaw dropped and he turned slightly red. "I know. We were quite shocked, too. And now he talks about his social life all the time. It can be quite irritating. He really should concentrate on his work more."

He chuckled at her misinterpretation of his surprised and embarrassed reaction. He didn't care who said it, he wasn't comfortable with anyone saying it.

"If they really thought of us as a couple before you went to Afghanistan and I went to Indonesia, I can understand why they would think we should be having sex."

"Right," Booth said hesitantly.

"And we would be compatible. Both of us are physically fit and have a lot of energy and stamina. I think making love would be quite satisfying."

"Yeah." Booth had a dreamy look on his face. Brennan looked hopeful.

And then the power came back on and the spell was broken.

**~BOOTH&BONES~**

When the elevator reached Booth's floor, they found Sweets sitting on a step pouting.

"Sweets. Look, I'm sorry."

"Sure. It's done."

"Thanks."

Sweets jumped up to help Booth pull the seats out.

"Wait. That's all you want to say to him?" asked Brennan in a low tone of voice.

"Bones, we're not girls." Brennan rolled her eyes and Sweets grinned.

"I suggest we leave them in the hall until later. It's not like anyone is going anywhere with them in this blizzard. Who would try something like that?" asked Sweets.

"Just us," Brennan reminded them.

Five minutes later they were outside and ready to get in the SUV. "I don't have my keys," cried Booth in despair.

"I suppose it's possible that you dropped them out here when we were taking the seats out. Let's start digging," announced Brennan. And sure enough, they were buried under snow behind the SUV.

"Yes! I totally found them!" announced Sweets.

**~BOOTH&BONES~**

Thanks to the clever squints, they were able to identify the victim, discover a deadly virus, and find cause of death all without electricity. Time and again, Booth wondered how he could've been so blind to ignore their exceptional skills the first few months of working with them.

"Booth? Are you okay?"

"Just fine. Why?"

"Because you hate silence in the car."

His lop-sided smile appeared. "It must be evolution," he joked and she laughed with him.

"Okay. I think we're close enough to start looking for the killer and anymore girls he may have in hiding."

"Just remember to be careful, Booth. The incubation period has been long enough for him to be contagious."

"Then let's hope he doesn't resist arrest."

**~BOOTH&BONES~**

The suspect started lunging toward Booth and Brennan reacted by pulling her gun and shooting.

"Bones! What did you think you were doing?"

"Saving you."

"Okay, but you could have killed me instead."

"You're very much alive. And so is he, but he's not going anywhere with a bullet in his calf."

"You're dangerous."

"I'm a good shot."

"You're still dangerous." _In more ways than one._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I'm still overwhelmed by all the response this story has gotten. Thank you for reading! The conclusion of this story is coming soon in Chapter 4. I'm undecided about an epilogue. I'll have to wait and see how my muse ends the last chapter.

**Review Responses**

Thanks so much for all the praise, encouragement and excitement. ~ **bblover228, Boneslover10, alexsmom, mendenbar, PrincessAlica, MellobonesFan101, bb-4ever, ScotFree, JET1967, BBfansavl6, bones35, SouthunLady, cheysma2000, **and **cast14.**

**B&B Discussion:** So glad you liked it. I had fun writing it and I have to admit I wondered if I had ventured too far with the feelings. But it was well received… so thanks for letting me know. It would be cool to hear some of that on the real show. Maybe someday.

**JET1967's Review:**_ Loved the back and forth dialogue and knowing a little of their thoughts. One of the advantages of written vs. seeing is knowing what someone is thinking. I've thought that's something that would have been helpful this season. The interpretation of what has happened might have been different if we had known what the characters were thinking. ~~~_Wouldn't it be cool if a book would come out for each episode when the season's DVD comes out?

**PrincessAlica's Review:** _My favorite line was "You're not a substitute. She was."_ ~~~I love it when reader's point out a line they particularly like.

**Mendenbar' Review:** _I totally despise Daisy Wick. Any one who could fall for her should not be giving out relationship advice!_ ~~~Very good point!


	4. The Magic in the Burning Candle

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. There are quotes from the episode that do not belong to me. I've interjected thoughts, altered scenes and added scenes.

**Author's Notes:** You'll notice in chapters 3 & 4, I have moved, revised, deleted, and added scenes. I hope you enjoy it.

**A Blizzard of Confessions, Wishes, and Promises**

**Chapter 4: The Magic in the Burning Candle**

"I promise, Bones. This is going to be better than just having a drink at the bar."

"With all the junk food you bought… popcorn, hot dogs, and Cracker Jacks… I find it hard to believe. But… I'm curious to find out what is so special about those seats."

"Bones? Are you telling me you've never been to a stadium?"

"Why would I? You know I've never had an interest in sports. Although, I have learned a few things about hockey."

He looked over at her in the passenger seat with a thoughtful smile. "I think maybe I'd like to play again next year. I've missed it."

"Oh. Someone took your spot on the team since you were supposed to be in Afghanistan."

"No, that wasn't it."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure with the year off; it would only take a little bit of practice to be the grand star again."

He grinned at the familiar Brennanism. "It's superstar, Bones. Superstar. And thank you for thinking of me that way," he grinned.

"Well, at least it means the same thing." Booth laughed. "Why would that be funny? Usually I'm embarrassing you."

The laughing stopped. "What? You think you embarrass me?"

"No. Forget I said it."

He gaped at her with sadness in his eyes. _Was she crazy? Forget about it?_

"Booth." She pointed out the windshield. "The light is green."

Booth was quiet for longer than she could remember while traveling in a car. "Look, it was my fault. I was trying too hard to get your attention. Please don't give it another thought."

_Bones had been trying to get my attention?_ "When?"

"When what?"

"When did you feel the need to get my attention?"

"You make it very difficult to keep promises."

"This has to do with Hannah," he said without anger. "I kept my promise. I remained your partner even though it hurt like hell in the beginning. Hannah made it easier to deal with, or so I thought."

They stopped in front of his building, but he didn't get out. "Let me see if I understand this. You were being you and I was acting like I was annoyed? Am I close?"

"Well, that sounds about right. Like when we went to my class reunion. You said people didn't dislike me. They just didn't understand me. But you understand me. You used to tolerate me. I sometimes…. on occasion… would think I embarrassed you because I knew it couldn't be because you didn't like me anymore."

He laid his head back on the headrest, closed his eyes, and sighed. "Bones, some day, I don't know when, we're going to need to have a long talk about Hannah."

"I don't think you'd like that."

"No. I won't. But it won't be as hard to talk about once my anger leaves. But in the mean time, I need to correct some of your thinking. It sounds like I was unaware of how successful I was being. And I already know that you don't know what that means."

Brennan chuckled.

"But I want you to say it anyway."

"Say what?"

"I don't know what that means. I want you to say it."

"But it's not necessary if you already know that I didn't understand what you were trying to explain to me."

"Please," he said.

"Okay, but this is crazy. I don't know what that means. Happy?"

"Yeah. It put one more piece of my metaphorically shattered life back in its place."

A few moments went by in silence and Brennan said, "Booth, I still don't know what you were trying to tell me."

"Oh, right! Even with Hannah here, I was still having a hard time controlling my feelings for you. I needed to do whatever it took to forget. It seems that I overcompensating."

"Oh. So I don't embarrass you."

"No."

"But I really should improve my humor. I'm getting better at it, don't you think?"

"What I think, Bones, is that you should stop thinking you need to change yourself. You're wonderful just the way you are."

"I'm not sure I believe that but thank you."

"Come on. Let's go get our seats in place and eat our game food."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Booth, I'm not sure this is a very good idea. Your shoulder has got to be very sore. And I assume your back isn't any better."

"If it feels like I'm making it worse, I'll see if there are a couple of neighbors who can help us. Okay?"

"I suppose. But I'm watching your face for signs of pain."

_Great!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Now, isn't this great?" asked Booth smiling broadly as he ate another hot dog with all the _'right'_ toppings.

"I can't imagine sitting in these seats for hours watching men hitting balls and running around the field."

"Come on, Bones. This is American. Maybe we can sit in these seats and watch a baseball game on TV one day, you know, so you can get a little bit of the feel of the excitement."

"What makes these stadium seats so special?"

"Tuesday, October 21, 1980. Game 6 of the World Series."

"That sounds very important."

"Yeah. Pete Rose, Manny Trio, Mike Schmitt, Steve Carlton. Tug McGraw strikes out Willie Wilson at 11:29 PM. Phillies win!"

"And these seats were there and you're sentimental about them."

"My dad and I were there." They just looked at each other for a few somber moments. It wasn't like Booth to talk about his dad.

"He quit drinking… for about 2 weeks." He looked away with hopes that he could keep from getting too emotional. "Long enough to remember I was his kid." He looked back at her. He didn't see pity. He saw empathy and understanding. "Just history. Our one perfect day." He wanted to lighten the mood. He picked up his bowl of popcorn and flicked a piece of popcorn into the air to catch it on his tongue. It had the right effect. Brennan laughed. She'd been doing a lot of that recently and he loved to hear it.

"Is that a baseball tradition, too?"

"Nah. It's just fun. You try it."

"No. I'll leave that stunt for you to do."

"Come on." She didn't look willing, yet. "Let's make a game of it." And the telling sparkle of competitiveness was written all over her face. But she wasn't giving in that quickly. It just wouldn't be natural.

"What kind of game?"

"Well, we can each have ten tries and see who catches the most pieces of popcorn."

Brennan chuckled. "That's not very competitive. Why don't we time ourselves? We can set the timer on the stove for a minute and see who catches the most."

Booth wore a big grin as he jogged to the kitchen. "Where are you Bones? The timer's in here."

She shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. "Walking seemed like a suitable way to get here."

"Okay. Ready, get set…"

"GO!" yelled Brennan and was already tossing a piece in the air.

"Hey! You cheated."

"If you keep talking… you're going to get further behind."

Booth noticed that Brennan was pretty good at catching the popcorn in her mouth. He needed to do something about that. He inched his way over as he tossed pieces of popcorn in the air. He _**accidentally**_ bumped into her side causing her to miss.

"Hey!"

"It was an accident."

_Right. I know how to make accidents. _She _**accidentally**_ threw her piece a little too far and it sailed on by Booth's face confusing him. By the time the minute was done, they were laughing too much to catch anything.

When the timer went off, they abruptly stopped and surveyed the mess.

"You don't play fair," claimed Booth.

"I play just as fair as you do."

"Right. How many pieces did you catch?" Brennan looked like she was busy thinking. "You lost track after your secret attacks. Didn't you?"

"Like you didn't," she accused.

"Nope. I caught 31."

Brennan looked down at the floor and back up at him with quirked brow. "Well, since you claimed yourself the winner, you get to clean up this mess."

"It's usually the loser who does the dirty work, Bones." His face was flushed as he smiled at her. "Why don't I put all the food away and you can sweep the floor."

"I find that quite acceptable."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth really wasn't ready to take Brennan home, yet. It'd been a frustrating day, but it was getting better as the day went along. He wondered if he should resume their earlier conversation. It would just make him more nervous as the days went by. And they _**had**_ started talking seriously in the elevator.

He broke the silence rather abruptly. "Just uh. I'm just angry." He looked at Brennan and saw she was worried. "Not at you."

"Okay," Brennan said softly with some relief.

"I just need time. That's all. I need time to kinda hang back, find that inner peace before I… you know… get back out there. You know what we're talking about here. Right?"

"Yes," said Brennan calmly.

"You and me. Ya know… love, happiness, and a life, and fate…"

"I don't believe in fate, but I know what we're talking about."

Booth nods and appears to be thinking.

"I'm improving."

"Improving?" _Is this the same conversation or a different one?_

"Yes. I'm quite strong."

"Yeah well, you've always been strong."

"You know the difference between strength and imperviousness, right?"

He smiled with genuine joy. "Well, not if you're going to get all scientific on me."

She returned his smile before explaining it. "Well, a substance that is impervious to damage doesn't need to be strong because it's incapable of being penetrated. When you and I met, I was an impervious substance. Now I'm a strong substance."

"I think I know what you mean. I used to explain it as you having a wall put up to protect yourself. You wouldn't let people in… to get to know you. Remember when I said you should offer up a piece of yourself?" She nodded. "You were already breaking pieces of that metaphorical wall… becoming less imper… What did you say?"

"Impervious."

"Yeah. You were becoming less impervious a little bit at a time." He was thoughtful for a couple of moments. "Bones?" She looked up at him hopefully. "I'm glad you let me in. I think I've misinterpreted a lot of things between us in the last 11 months or so."

"A time could come when you're not angry anymore and I'm strong enough to risk losing the rest of my imperviousness. Maybe then we can try and be together." She gave him a small hopeful smile.

At first he didn't look at her and his facial expression was unreadable. But in just a few moments, his face brightened. He sat forward and ripped a paper plate into two smaller pieces and grabbed a pencil. "I am going to write down a date and guess what that time is and I want you to do the same."

"Why?"

"Why?" Booth asked in exaggerated surprise. "Because when I was a kid and I wanted something really, really bad, I'd write it down on a piece of paper and I'd burn it. It was like a spell. It was bound that my wish would become true," he said in excitement.

"Why?" she asked again while laughing.

"Why? 'cause it was, you know, burning it was releasing it into the universe."

"It's just smoke, Booth. Particulates with no special powers."

"Fine," he said simply. "Then what do we have to lose?" He shrugged. "Go ahead." He handed her a pencil. "Come on."

Brennan knew she was going to relent, but she had to make her scientific points first. He admitted he wanted her, he wanted them… '_really, really bad._' "Okay. How does this work?"

"Write down a date you think we'll be ready." Booth leaned back and strained his body up to look over her shoulder. "Don't look."

"I'm not looking." But he tried to look again, this time not being detected. "Okay. Now burn it on 3."

"Are we going on 3 or after 3?"

"Bones, just burn it together, okay. 1, 2, 3."

After letting the burning candle ignite their paper into flames, Booth argued," You were a little late on that one."

"Wait. I think you humped the gun."

"You mean jumped the gun." He started waving his burning paper. "It's jumped the gun."

"Booth, stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out. I just don't want to burn down the apartments. That's all. Ouch!"

Brennan left and came back with a bowl of water.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Let's have another beer and watch a fictional baseball movie in my new vet stadium seats."

"I don't know."

"The roads will be better by the time it's done." He flashed his charming smile. "Please? I have a few. I'll let you pick. But I'm already guessing which one you'll pick."

"Then write down your answer before I choose."

"Why?"

"So you don't say anything I pick. And if you'd like, you can burn that one, too."

Booth rolled his eyes but charmed her with his sexy smile.

"This one called _'Sandlot' _looks like something Parker would enjoy."

"He loves it! And I don't mind watching it with him," he grinned.

"Let's see. _The Natural_ looks interesting." She chuckled softly. "Well, I didn't have to read much of the summary to know that _Bull Durham_ is probably your personal favorite. But this one, _A League of Their Own_, I'm surprised this would be your type of movie." Booth blushed. "You're embarrassed. Did someone give it to you as a joke? Maybe Pops or Jared?"

"Close. But it didn't have to do with Pops or Jared. It was Cam's little gag gift a year ago or so."

"Gag gift?"

"It's a gift you give to someone as a joke."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"You can ask her."

"Why should I do that? It's your gift."

"Trust me. The story will be much better if she tells it."

"Have you watched it?"

"No!"

"Well then, I choose this one. It should be refreshing to watch women stepping out of enforced cultural rules of society."

Booth opened his folded piece of paper. It read, "_A League of their Own."_ He smiled like he won a medal!

Brennan found the movie to be very thought provoking from an anthropologist's perspective. Booth wasn't too interested. He had fallen asleep leaning against her with his head against her arm.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** I added this statement: (because it's incapable of being penetrated) with Brennan's explanation of '_impervious_'. Even though Booth understood her, I didn't. I have a pretty good vocabulary, but I had to get my dictionary for that one!

**Here's a bit of information about the movie '**_**A League of Their Own.**_**'**

Penny Marshall's popular 1992 comedy sheds light on a little-known chapter of American sports history with its story of a struggling team in the All-American Girls Professional Baseball League. The league was formed when the recruiting of soldiers during World War II resulted in a shortage of men's baseball teams. The AAGPBL continued after the war (until 1954), and Marshall's movie depicts the league in full swing, beginning when a savvy baseball scout (Jon Lovitz) finds a pair of promising new players in small-town Oregonian sisters (Geena Davis, Lori Petty). The sisters are signed to play for the Rockford Peaches near Chicago, whose new manager (Tom Hanks) is a former home-run king who wrecked his career with alcoholism. They're all a bunch of underdogs, and Marshall (with a witty script by Lowell Ganz and Babaloo Mandel) does a fine job of establishing a colorful team of supporting players including Madonna and (in her movie debut) Rosie O'Donnell. It's a conventional Hollywood sports story (Marshall's never been one to take dramatic risks), but the stellar cast is delightful, and the movie's filled with memorable moments, witty dialogue, and agreeable sentiment. And just remember: there's no crying in baseball! _-Jeff Shannon_

**Review Responses**

I continue to be amazed at the attention this story has gotten. The # of views… wow! I have the epilogue mostly written. It needs a couple of more scenes, polishing, and editing that I won't be able to get to until after a very full day. But I'll get it to you as fast as I can. I find it exciting and I feel guilty about neglecting my other stories.

Thank you reviewers**: luckywynner86, mendenbar, cheysma2000, PotterLover1996, Boneslover10, bb-4ever, squnitytotheBone, SouthunLady, **and **cast14.**

**Epilogue:** I've heard speculations and suggestions about using the coffee cart as when they get together. Hmmm. That's a great idea! But what if they didn't choose the same date? Are there any other significant dates you can think of? If they both don't have the same date, then what happens? Oh, the possibilities are endlesssssss! HeeHee! But I can make one promise… whatshername will not be back!

**Sweets:** I was also surprised when Booth apologized to Sweets on the show. I wouldn't have expected that.

**Cheysma2000:** I know what you mean about Brennan's confidence as a scholar vs. a woman. I've noticed she has been laughing more on the show. She's even giggled! I love her excitement in the promo. I'm really excited in the changes I'm seeing in her.

**mendenbar:** You made some good points!

**Thanks: **So many of you have expressed how much you're enjoying this story. Thanks!

**Funny: **I found this episode to be funny. I've watched it twice and some scenes multiple times. I'll be watching it again to write down my favorite quotes. Do you have any favorite quotes from the show? I'm going to post them on my blog.


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. There may be quotes from an episode that do not belong to me.

**Author's Notes:** Normally epilogue's start with informing the reader right away with the date. This epilogue is all about figuring out the dates Booth & Bones secretly guessed about when they would be ready to be a couple. There are many predictions in fandom about the date. This epilogue reveals what makes sense to me, not necessarily what could occur on the show.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Your enthusiastic responses have been very inspiring. I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this story.

**A Blizzard of Confessions, Wishes, and Promises**

**Epilogue **

"Are you still moody from sitting in coach?" asked Brennan.

"No. Yes." He looked at her and saw the cute crease on her forehead caused from confusion. "It's not just one thing that has me acting like this. Guess I'm not great company. It's late. Are you sure you still want to go to Founding Father's to celebrate another closed case?"

"No. But I'd like to get something to eat and you can tell me what's bothering you." All of a sudden she thought she knew and her eyes widened. "Booth, were you supposed to have Parker this weekend?"

"Yeah. I can pick him up in the morning. It's too late now. It's silly to be upset about it. It's just one evening."

"No, it's not silly. Our flight was delayed by two hours because of the storm. This morning you thought you would be seeing him when you got home. You're a great father and love your son very much. I would expect for you to be disappointed."

"Thanks Bones." And he hugged her. They were doing that more frequently.

"If we went to get something to eat, you wouldn't be alone for all of the evening. I know I'm not Parker, but…"

Booth interrupted her. "It's a great idea. And I'll try not to be a downer."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth chuckled and it felt good. Being with Brennan felt good. It felt right. "A downer means your attitude is depressing."

"Ohhh. I see. So if someone's attitude is really great and happy it would mean an upper."

Booth smiled. "An upper is usually referred to a drug that makes a person high."

"Well, a high person is definitely feeling very good." She laughed. "Of course, it's short lived and then a real downer."

Booth was sitting back and relaxed in his office chair smiling and watching her figure the whole thing out.

"What? Did I get it wrong?"

He shook his head still smiling at her. "No, I just like watching your brain working."

She huffed. "Booth, you can't see my brain."

"Okay then, I like to watch you thinking. That's the result of your brain working. So, it's a pretty good figure of speech."

She thought about it for a few moments and had to agree. "Yes. I can accept that as a justifiable reason."

"So, what about that food? Where should we go?" asked Booth.

"I don't have a preference tonight, but I wouldn't mind a nice walk. I've been sitting for too long, today."

"Okay then, I've got the perfect place."

"And where is that?"

"It's a surprise," he grinned.

"Booth, you know I don't like surprises."

"I know."

"So you want me to bug you the whole way there?" She laughed.

"Well, not _**all **_the way. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As they were walking down the steps outside the Hoover, Brennan had an odd feeling that they'd just done this. But that couldn't be the case. It'd only been a few weeks that they were getting back to being Booth & Brennan, _**The Center**_, and partners that spent time together after work hours. She suddenly gasped loudly.

"What's wrong, Bones?" He turned to her in concern.

"Booth, what's the date?"

"I'm usually the one asking you that. But I did write it a few hundred times on paperwork, today."

"I think you're exaggerating, Booth." She watched him smirk. "Oh. You're merely demonstrating that you've written it many times, today."

"It's April 8th. Why?"

Brennan's expression was first one of great awe. And then she laughed.

"Care to share what's so funny?"

"Maybe there is magic." Booth's eyes grew big. "What I mean is that your way of thinking feels magical in a way. It has to be you because smoke particulates don't have any magical powers." First her smile was one of wonder. Then it changed to complete joy. But when Booth's jaw dropped in recognition of what she was meaning, she looked apprehensive.

"I'm just surprised. I told you I wasn't looking." He smirked. "Well, not a lot."

"You looked a little? What does that mean?" She was so unsure of how to feel at that moment.

"The only thing I could see was the "A". And I'm really happy that it wasn't August you wrote down. So, tell me… Why did you choose April 8th?"

"That was the day that I said '_no_'. Right here."

Booth's smile was contagious. And Brennan was very thankful that he wasn't upset, but she didn't know anything more. "It's reasonable to assume that you wrote a different date. So what happens now?"

He stepped up close to her, pulled her even closer with his hands on the sides of her waist, and kissed her. He was elated at her response. And he kissed her again and again and again until he finally pulled slightly away and laid his forehead on hers.

"Well, I guess that means you're not unhappy that I chose this date. But, I still don't know what that means for us," she admitted.

He took a step back and held her hands. "What if we take things slowly? And when the date comes that I wrote down, I'll take you out for a special dinner. Not the diner. Somewhere really nice. And then." He stepped back into their embrace. Booth's eyes were searching hers; his expression was one of love and devotion. "We can maybe go some place, and well, we could you know…"

"Break the law of physics?"

Yeah," he said softly and pulled her close for another sweet kiss. "How does that sound to you?"

"I'm very agreeable with that plan."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The following few weeks were normal in many ways. They still worked as partners. They still bickered and bantered. They still ate at the diner and Brennan still refused to take a bite of his pie.

But things were slowly becoming different. It started with Booth's hand returning back to its rightful place at the small of Brennan's back. They didn't know it, but their colleagues smiled when they saw the familiar sight. Then they were sneaking kisses when others weren't watching. At some point, they occasionally walked with their arms linked together or they simply held hands. Booth was testing possible pet names while Brennan kept correcting him. She claimed it wasn't reasonable since he already had a special name for her. Only he was allowed to call her _'Bones.' _Booth objected and said it wasn't enough since Parker also called her Bones.

Bones spent more time with Parker after he convinced her that she wasn't taking his father/son time away from him. More and more, Booth felt like he really was a part of the kind of family he'd always wanted. That part he thought he should keep to himself for awhile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Angela walked into Brennan's office carrying her daughter in her car carrier. Hodgins enjoyed seeing his baby girl during the day and the rest of lab enjoyed her visits, too. She was going to be a spoiled child.

"Wow!" Brennan was admiring her bouquet of daffodils that had arrived a few minutes earlier. "Those are beautiful. I'm assuming those are from Agent Studly."

"Of course. Who else would they be from?"

Angela laughed at her and shook her head in amazement. Brennan had changed so much in the past year, but she was still the Brennan she loved as a friend and the Godmother to her beautiful bundle of joy that currently was in peaceful sleep. "What does the card say? It has to be good because I don't think I've ever seen you look like that."

Brennan had already read the card a few times. "Look like what?"

"Your expression shows anticipation, excitement, and contentment all at the same time. Like a woman in love. You look beautiful."

Brennan chuckled. "Ange, I'm wearing my lab coat."

"It's not what you're wearing that's beautiful. It's how you're showing what you're feeling." Angela looked down and saw her daughter start to stir. "Uh oh. It's almost feeding time. Hurry. I've gotta know what that card says to make you look like this."

_Bones,_

_It's May 20__th__. I would very much like to take you for a nice, fancy dinner, tonight. Maybe you'd like a dance or two while we're there? I've been anticipating meeting you at the coffee cart. How does 7:00 work for you?_

_Love, Booth_

"Sweetie, he's meeting you on the mall to take you for a fancy date. Most men pick up the lady from where she lives. This must have special meaning? Oh, do tell!"

"I can't. At least not yet. For now, it's just ours."

Angela smiled in understanding. She wasn't going to pry. They obviously didn't need her help anymore.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

While she was getting ready for her night with Booth, she wondered what his reaction would be when he noticed her. It was irrational, but as she was deciding what to wear, an image from the past intruded her thoughts and made her anxious.

_Booth's face lit up when he saw Hannah had arrived. He hopped off his stool where they were having their customary celebration drink. He clasped in his hands together in obvious excitement. "Now, that's a dress!" he had said to Hannah. _

She thought it was a strange thing to say. Was the dress the most important part of the night? Brennan would have expected other sentiments such as, '_You look beautiful'_. Or maybe something like, '_I'm so happy you're here.' _

She didn't like being apprehensive over frivolous things like clothes. She knew some women did. If it wasn't for Angela, she wouldn't have as many dresses as she did. She stood in her closet and looked at each dress. She didn't know which one to choose. She couldn't call Angela. She'd heard Hodgins telling Wendell about how little sleep she was getting. She finally decided this was too important to screw up. She called Booth.

"Hi ya, Bones! Are you getting ready for tonight?"

"Yes. That's why I called. Angela usually helps me with these kinds of things. But she's been so tired."

"What kinds of things?" he asked with apprehension.

"Well, she must have some formula because she always knows what I should wear. I'm not good at this Booth. I don't know what you want me to wear."

Booth was stunned. How was he supposed to give a woman advice about what to wear?

"Booth?"

"Uh yeah. You just surprised me there. I didn't know there was a formula either, so this is definitely an Angela thing."

"Oh. I just thought the dress was important to you."

"Why would you think that? You look beautiful all the time."

"That's not helping. I just don't want to disappoint you."

"How would choosing a dress disappoint me?"

She was stuck. She didn't want her insecurities to ruin the night he had planned for them. "It's just an irrational memory I have of you meeting up with a date one night. You were really excited about her dress."

"You'll look great in any dress you choose to wear. Don't think about the dress. Think about me instead."

"I'm already thinking of you."

"Good to hear!" She could hear the anticipation in his voice and imagined his sexy smile.

"But I still want your help. Should I wear the red spaghetti strap one with the black belt and accessories, the blue one with the low-cut back, or the black strapless one that I wore to the last FBI banquet."

"You really want me to choose?" he squeaked. "You look beautiful in all of them for different reasons. But you make a lab coat look good."

Brennan couldn't help but laugh. "Okay I'll surprise you, but only if you tell me what you like about each of them."

"That I can do. The red one gives you a classy and sophisticated look. You look confident and very beautiful. And I like that black necklace I remember you wearing with it. The blue one matches your eyes. And it gives me a wonderful view of the creamy skin on your back. And when we're dancing, I like the excuse to feel it. And I like the way the skirt part flairs out when I spin you. The black one shows off how sexy you are with all your curves I used to try and avoid looking at. But in all honesty, it looks a little uncomfortable to wear. I'm not sure how that helped, Bones. You look great in all of them."

"You're biased."

Booth snorted. "I don't think so. Do you even notice how offended I get when some guy is ogling you?"

"I notice that you can be a bit insulting to men when you're being overprotective and I have to remind you that I can take care of myself."

"Different ways of explaining it, but I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Maybe after dinner, we can be working on some inspiration for the next few pages of my book."

Booth groaned. "I'm saying good-bye so you can get ready. 7:00 Babe."

"Bones," she corrected.

While Brennan finished preparing for her date with Booth, it was difficult not to think about the events that happened that week and how it ultimately led to their first night together.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO~FLASHBACK~OXOXOXOXOXOX**

Broadsky had reappeared and the stakes had become more personal. The profiles of his victims had changed and he was becoming more aggressive. Within a week, he had killed a judge, a jury member, and a public defender linked to a single case of an alleged criminal who was acquitted. Booth was on high alert. He was determined to get Broadsky and put an end to his warped sense of justice. But what was heaviest on his mind were his next possible victims. The prosecuting attorney, the remaining jury members and all the witnesses on the case were alerted to the potential danger as well as the acquitted man.

The list of people Booth believed were in danger included himself, Caroline Julian, the prosecuting attorney on the case, and witnesses Booth knew personally: Cam, Hodgins, and Brennan. Once Broadsky knew Booth was onto him, he was convinced that his next victim was meant to be a personal attack against him. If Broadsky planned on taking a hit on him, he would want to inflict emotional pain on him first.

If Booth thought Caroline would fight him on protection, he was wrong. Only Sweets was unsurprised by her willingness to go along with Booth's plan. Until Broadsky was in custody, Hodgin's had agreed to let Cam, Brennan, and Caroline to stay at his mansion. Each person was escorted by an FBI agent to and from work each day.

If Booth thought Brennan would argue with him about staying in the Jeffersonian instead of participating in field work and interrogations, he was right. "Let's think about this logically. You like logic. We're doing it your way. No gut reactions. Alright?" Ultimately, he had to bring in another agent to the Jeffersonian to meet Brennan before she agreed. He felt foolish and Agent Stevens ragged on him for more than a day, but at the end of each day, he knew it was the right thing to do. Brennan was good, but she wasn't an agent. Agent Stevens had also been in the army at one time and Booth felt he could count on him in a tight situation.

When a case came up that needed an anthropologist at the scene for recovery, Clark was sent in her place. By the end of the third day, Booth knew it had to end soon. Brennan's cool exterior that allowed her to compartmentalize was starting to get thin. They were both emotionally exhausted. They had been sleeping in separate rooms, but that night they fell asleep in each other's arms. They woke up before sunrise to the sound of Booth's cell phone. Broadsky had been seen just miles away and he wasn't about to waste any time getting to the witness who was already brought in. Without Booth's knowledge, Brennan had convinced Caroline that she could do more for Booth's case at the Hoover. As they were approaching the Hoover, the agent took an unexpected turn away from their destination. Caroline insisted on knowing what was going on and wasn't satisfied with the little information she was given. But if the agents were in pursuit, further communication could be dangerous. They waited almost two hours at another federal building when they were told that Broadsky was in custody. Booth was at the Jeffersonian expecting to see Brennan.

"Bones! I'm at the Jeffersonian. Where are you?"

Brennan couldn't tell if he was angry, concerned, or something else entirely. "I'm with Caroline and we're being taken back to the Hoover." The only thing that could be heard was silence. Brennan finally spoke again. "Booth?"

"I'm here," he said in a shaky voice. "I'll meet you at the Hoover."

Brennan waited in his office for him. When Booth walked in, he locked the door and pulled the shades shut. He didn't approach her as he spoke in a stern voice. "Do you know how close to danger you were?"

"I assumed there was some risk when the agent changed his course and we were taken to another federal building. I couldn't have known that when I decided to go to the Hoover with Caroline," she answered calmly and cautiously. She wondered if this was going to be their first real argument since being a couple.

"Caroline was his next target. I didn't even know you were with her."

"And she's alive because of you and your team. You wouldn't have done anything differently if you had known."

"How do you know that, Bones? You're not one to speculate."

"I'm not speculating. I have evidence." He quirked a brow. "Yes. Evidence. We've been in a lot of dangerous situations through the years and my presence has never prevented you from doing your job effectively."

"Yeah, but, now it's different."

"Really? Because if it is, then the bureau's fraternization policy is accurate; we shouldn't be working together. Maybe we shouldn't have been working together for years. I recall that you knew long before you asked me to give us a try."

"I did know. But now I know it can be real rather than just a fantasy."

"You used to fantasize about me?" She started to walk towards him.

"You know I did." Booth hoped that he wasn't blushing too much as he pulled her into a hug. She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled her face to his neck.

"And you had my back and I had yours. It hasn't changed over the past several weeks. If you had known I was there, the only difference would have been that you knew you had my back. Will you still have my back after we make love?"

"You know I will," he responded softly.

"Just like I'm realizing that even though I can't predict the future, not all things happen randomly. When you were with Hannah…" He stiffened. She stepped back without letting go. "Just listen. Please." He nodded. He knew they needed to start talking about her. "You told me that we can love a lot of people and there's one we love the most."

"It was you. It was always you. I don't even know anymore why I proposed to her."

"Booth," she tried to interrupt.

"It doesn't make any sense."

She stopped him with a kiss. It was a sweet and loving kiss he didn't want to end. He was angry with himself for almost missing this… never knowing. And he didn't understand why she seemed okay with his dumb choices.

"I was dumb."

"You're not dumb."

"I'm angry with myself for almost missing how great it feels to be in your arms, kissing me, and knowing you feel the same. At least it feels like you do?" His voice turned uncertain.

"I do," she simply said. It was an accurate statement. There was no need to laden it down with fancy words that could cause him to wonder if she was possibly unsure.

"Then why have you been so supportive and so forgiving when I can't forgive myself?"

"Because you've taught me that love doesn't end. I had to learn that my fear of losing you if we changed was irrational. The choices we make can change things. And based on evidence, you've proven to me how loyal you are. That's why I was supportive. You didn't make the choices you did because you stopped loving me."

"No," he whispered.

"My choices influenced your choices. If I had said yes a year ago, and for some reason we still parted for the year with the promise of reuniting, would you have come back with Hannah?"

"Of course not!"

"I know. Booth, you acted on what you knew at the time. You didn't know that I was slowly changing while I was away… and that time and space were having an effect on me. You can't continue to blame yourself for other people's choices. There was never anything wrong with you."

"You're very intelligent."

"I know."

He grinned. "Aren't you going to tell me about all your achievements?"

"I think you know those already. But hopefully it isn't too much longer that you learn of another thing I'm exceptional at."

He gave her a soft kiss. Without pulling away, he said, "That needs to be remedied in the near future."

**XOXOXOXOXO~Flashback Continues~OXOXOXOXOX**

Several hours later, they skipped the diner and chose to order take-out and eat at Brennan's apartment.

"I hope you're as tired as I am because I don't want it to be because I'm old."

"There is no way that I could know how tired you are."

"I'm so tired I could fall asleep standing up."

"That would be quite dangerous. I don't recommend it."

He grinned at her. "I think you're right."

"I usually am." He laughed at her confidence and he hoped that part of her never changed.

"Maybe if you kiss me, I'll stay awake."

"There's no _'maybe_' about that. You know I will."

He almost whimpered at her words knowing she was right. He didn't know how he was going to be able to let her go. He didn't know how he was going to go home alone one more night. She felt so good… so right. Everything happens eventually.

He was surprised when he realized that he had her pinned up against a wall. Roaming hands were making both of them moan. "Bones." He didn't think he could stop kissing her. He really didn't.

"Yeah?" she asked.

His kisses moved to her neck before he answered her. "Please ask me to stay."

"You're the expert on making love. Are we ready?"

"I don't think so." Brennan stiffened for just a moment before Booth finished. "I know so." With his hands on her ass, he pulled her tightly against his hardness.

"Mmm. I would have to agree."

"Vehemently?" he asked her.

"Yes."

And with that, he carried her to her bedroom.

**XOXOXOXOXO~FLASHBACK is COMPLETE~OXOXOXOXOX**

Booth was already at the coffee cart when Brennan arrived. When he caught sight of her, he was astonished by the overwhelming feeling of love he had for his Bones. Knowing her, really knowing her, was the best feeling in the world. And there she was… returning to him. Not running from him. He met her with a sweet kiss. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You're looking very good, too."

"It felt like 7:00 would never get here." He watched her eyes water.

"Bones? Did I do or say something wrong?"

"No. Everything is close to perfect. Perfect would be impossible to quantify in this situation." He laughed. "Besides, the night just started. The more time I spend with you, the better it will become."

He kissed her again but more deeply. He wasn't concerned with who may be watching at that point. He agreed the night would get better as it progressed. He knew how her scientific brain worked so her answer was perfect. Everything about that moment was perfect.

**~The End~**


End file.
